British Valentine's Confession
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: Short 'fluff' for Valentine's Day. England confesses to the person he's loved for a long time.


**British Valentine's Confession**

The W Academy of Hetalia, was built a long time ago, by several world leaders, thinking that it would help build the relationship between each empire. It was built in Japan, thinking that since it was newly accepted as an ally to the axis, even though they were at war with each other, they believed that for some miracle, the future generations of each country, would get along with each other, thinking that it would stop wars. Little did they know, all their hard work went to waste.

Currently happening in the student council's room, was complete, utter chaos. Things were thrown around, uninvited guests. everyone kept yelling at each other and even a fight broke out between the treasurer, Yao Wang, and the vice president, Francis Bonnefoy. But all had stopped once the disciplinary head and president came in.

His eyes widened at what he was currently seeing in his council room, but then dangerously narrowed. "YOU BLOODY GITS! What the bloody fuck do you think you're doing?!"

It went to complete silence as everyone turned to the steaming president. His darted between each person that held something in their hands.

"U-um, Arthur?" Michelle spoke up.

"What?" He snapped.

"It's valentine's day and I thought we should get a break from today s-so we can give our gifts."

"Besides mon ami!" Francis exclaimed sliding next to him. "You have a something of your own to give to the hamburger hero, oui?" He smirked slyly as he pulled out an envelope out of the other's bag, and held it above the other, out of his reach.

"Wha-? N-no I don't Give it back, frog!" He flushed as he tried to get it away.

"Non, l'angeleterre~" He then threw it over to the secretary and his friend, Antonio who effectively caught it.

"Antonio! I demand that you give it back!" He yelled.

"No toni, don't!" Francis yelled.

"And why should I?"

"Because it's mine! Now give it!"

"Nope!" He smiled happily as he threw it over to their uninvited guest, Gilbert.

"Kesesese~ Now the awesome me has it!"

"He as a crush on Alfred?" Michelle asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion and disgust. "Why _him?_"

"Love works in the most amazing ways!" Francis exclaimed.

"But aren't they best friends?"

"Oui!"

Tired of all his futile attempts, Arthur just decided to knee the other in the crotch. "OW!" he screamed out in pain. He dropped the envelope to grab onto his wounded part.

"Finally," he muttered, his blush still heavily showing.

"Yo, Artie~" the door slammed open to reveal a blonde american, with a wide smile and bright sky blue eyes. "Let's go to class already, we don't wanna be late!"

"F-fine," he hurried over to the other's side.

"What's that your holding?" He asked, his curiosity peaking as he saw a white and pink envelope in his hand. "Planning to confess to some one?" He half-joked.

"Oui, monsiuer. He has a crush!" He smirked at the president that glared at him.

"Really? Who?" He tried to keep his smile on, but had only faltered a little, with his tightly gripped hand going unnoticed.

"I-it's none of your business, n-now let's go!" He grabbed his hand tugged him away from the room.

"Ten on two weeks." Gilbert claimed

"A year." Antonio countered.

"Non mon ami's, you're both wrong. They'd last forever, I can feel it~" Francis exclaimed.

xXBritish Valentine's ConfessionxXxXBritish Valentine's ConfessionXx

"Hey Artie?" Alfred spoke up, making them stop in the middle of hallway.

"What is it?" He turned to him.

"Can I ask you something? Well, besides that one."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Who _are_ you crushing on?" He muttered softly, a blush glowing on his cheeks.

His eyes widened as he blushed. "W-what are you doing, you git? W-we have t-to get t-to class b-before we're late!" He stuttered, attempting to change the subject, as he turned to run off.

"No! Wait...Artie. Who...Who is it?"

He blushed even brighter and hung his head. He lifted up the envelope and shoved it into the other's hands. "Wha- But I can't read this it's not-"

"J-just read it."

"Okay," he looked at the front to see the words, 'From Arthur Kirkland,' written in cursive. He opened up the letter and took out the paper.

_We've known each other for a very long time now, in fact, years. I was too scared to tell you in person, so I wanted to write it in a letter, so here it is. _

_To Whom I Love,_

_My Life Was Terrible Before You_

_But Now You're Here_

_You Make Everything Better_

_Your Smile Brightens Up My Day_

_Your Warm Hug Melts My Icy Heart_

_Your Heart of Gold Makes Me Smile_

_But Most of All_

_I Love Your Undivided Attention_

_It Makes Me Warm and Fuzzy_

_It Makes Me Feel Wanted_

_I Love Everything About You_

_I Love Your Soft Hair_

_I Love Your Beautiful Smile_

_I Love Your Warm Personality_

_I Love Your Piercing Eyes_

_But Mostly, I Love That Your Here_

_I Love You So Much That it Hurts_

"You must really love him," he muttered, the hot feeling of jealousy bubbled in his stomach.

Arthur hesitantly nodded.

'_There's no name,_' "Who is it?" He muttered.

"H-huh?"

"The person you like! Who is it?" He said a little louder.

Arthur blushed eve brighter and looked towards the ground, fiddling with his hands.

"Well? W-who is it?" He asked again, clenching onto the paper tighter.

"I, i-it's you," Alfred's eyes widened in shock. "I-I love you, Alfred."

They both stood there in silence, only the school bell ringing through the halls. Alfred kept attempting to talk, but the words just kept falling off his tongue.

"B-But it's not like I expected you to like me back anyway," he said sadly. "S-so you don't have to feel guilty about it, I understand." Tears brimmed his eyes as he turned to walk away. But was stopped when he felt a hand grip his wrist.

"Artie, wait!" He spoke with pleading eyes.

"H-huh?"

"You didn't hear my answer, yet," he stared into the other's eyes. "Artie, I may not be that skilled with words, but Arthur, I have loved you for a very long time. I've gotten used to you being by my side. I can no longer remember what it's like without you."

"A-Alfred..."

"I love you very much, Arthur Kirkland," he brought the other closer and met his lips.


End file.
